


A Sort of Truce

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [532]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Series, Truces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You want to tell me what's causing that look in your eyes?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 November 2016  
> Word Count: 430  
> Prompt: things you said while holding my hand  
> Summary: "You want to tell me what's causing that look in your eyes?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I think this has been coming for a while now, despite the brevity of this particular sub-arc. I'm still trying to keep this sub-arc relatively canon compliant, and I think this would be a conversation these two women would hve.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Greta is waiting at the door of the cabin when Ann drives up. There's an odd look to her face that sets Ann's teeth on edge. She parks and gets out of the car, popping the trunk open to start bringing in supplies. Greta joins her, quietly taking what she can carry before heading into the house. Ann barely gets up to the porch before Greta is returning for another load. They work in silence to empty the trunk, then start putting the perishables away. Greta takes the new clothes into the mud room, separating them and starting a load of laundry.

"You want to tell me what's causing that look in your eyes?" Ann asks when Greta comes back out. "And where's Amani?"

"Amani is out by the pond. He's trying to figure out if there are fish in it and if he can fish at all."

Ann chuckles softly at that. "Oh, it's stocked with trout. John made sure of that. He found peace in fishing, even if he didn't catch anything. But he liked the taste of pan-fried trout too much, so he stocked the pond." She watches Greta pour a cup of coffee for each of them before joining her at the table. "So what's going on? Is there something I need to know about?"

Greta is quiet for a long moment, staring down at her coffee cup. "I have been thinking about a number of things these past few days that we've been here. I need to know why you are being so kind to me, given what I did to your daughter. I'd think you would rather see me dead in a ditch somewhere."

"Oh, don't think that very thought hasn't crossed my mind," Ann says, almost cutting off her final words. "But clearly Power has a plan for you, and I am not one to question what Power wants."

"Of course." Greta goes quiet for a moment or two again, then reaches over to gently squeeze Ann's hand. "For what it's worth, I _am_ sorry for what happened to Veronica. I will never be able to make proper amends for my part in her death, or for the charity you are showing me. I am unworthy."

Ann stares at their hands before closing her eyes against the wave of grief at the mention of Veronica. "There will come a time," she finally says, voice husky with unshed tears, "when I will have need of you. Should you fulfill my request, we can discuss worthiness and forgiveness, but not a moment sooner."

"I understand."


End file.
